james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery: Jake Sully
Jake Sully Jake on Earth.jpg File:5519626avatar.jpg File:5519627avatar.jpg File:Earth Bar.png File:Безногий - все равно воин!.jpg Lying in the alley.png Cryosleep HD.png Tom's Locker.JPG AMP-18.JPG File:Avatar Extended Trailer HD 005 0001.jpg File:A1561.jpg File:Avatartank1.jpg Jake-Sully-Avatar-Italia-47.jpg How you feeling Jake?.JPG Jake-Sully-Avatar-Italia-62.jpg Jake wriggles his feet.jpeg Jake-Sully-Avatar-Italia-65.jpg File:Jake Running.JPG File:Jake Sully 10 HD.png File:Jake Catch.png File:Jake lights out 2.jpg Meeting's Over.JPG File:Avatar111.jpg File:Grace's School HD.png File:Jake in the school.jpg Helicoradians2.jpg File:AVR-M60.jpg File:Jakethanator.jpg Jake - turn around.jpg File:Jake thanator.jpg Jake - automatic.jpg File:Jake and Thanator.jpg File:Alone in the jungle.jpg Filmstill271b.jpg File:Bioluminescent beauty3.jpg File:Bioluminescent beauty2.jpg File:Woodsprites.jpg PDVD_1517.jpg File:PDVD 1529.JPG File:Bioluminescent beauty.jpg Jake Sully 14 HD.png Jake Sleeping 2 HD.png File:Jake Eating Teylu.png File:Jake's first hunting.jpg Jake Sully 15 HD.png PDVD 2619.JPG Jake Sully 16 HDpng.png Jakesullyavatar.jpg File:Jakes first flight experience.png Neytiri_and_Jake_on_Banshees.png jake3c.jpg File:Avatar br 1305 20100513 1720276386.jpg PDVD 2991.JPG PDVD 3003.JPG Jake Sully 12 HD.png File:Avatar br 1322 20100513 2004615772.jpg File:Avatar br 1379 20100513 1424898968.jpg 500x_avatar_03.jpg File:Hell truck damage.png File:Avatar Novel.jpg File:1265650172982.jpg File:PDVD 0133.JPG Jake Sully 17 HD.png Hometree Destroyed HD.png File:Hunter to hunted.jpg File:PDVD 3917.JPG Retrust.JPG Torukmakto.jpg File:Toruk Makto 3.png File:Jake gathers the clans.jpg File:Onpandorajake.jpg File:Avatar br 2288 20100627 1399829316.jpg Jake Prays To Eywa HD.png File:Avatarforo.jpg File:Jake about to attack.jpg Avatar_br_2510_20100627_1675189012.jpg File:Jake & dragon.jpg Missiles.JPG PDVD 4652.JPG File:...it's all over.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-02-22h37m51s43.png File:Jake animal snarl 2.jpg File:Jake and Quatrich final battle..jpg Jake Eyes HD.png Deleted1.jpg Jake - Harley shirt.jpg Avatar-28.jpg File:Humansully.jpg Jake with other characters File:2w4muis.jpg File:Tomdead.jpg File:Avatar Control Bed.png File:Avatar-jake .jpg Wake.jpg File:Jake's smile.png File:Quaritchamp.jpg JakeandGrace.jpg Jake Sully 13 HD.png File:22656 283191890425 96190405425 3958401 3294633 n.jpg File:Pandora-atokirina.jpg Jake Surrounded 2 HD.png Jake And Neytiri 8 HD .png Not Welcome.jpg Parkerhalostation.png File:Filmstill084a.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-32.jpg File:Seze(g).Hometree.screencap.jpg So what does hold them up.jpg File:13931 105297452820798 100000216317276 133602 2000699 n.jpg File:Jake is not the best possible student.jpg File:Натягиваем....jpg File:Jake and Neytiri watching viperwolves.jpg File:Jake Hunting 2 HD.png File:Jakebowneytiri.jpg 161jn.jpg File:Avatar br 1089 20100513 1264913305.jpg PDVD 2407.JPG File:Jake hunting.jpg File:Pandora2.jpg Iknimaya 6 HD.png File:Avatar Movie (6).jpg File:Jakeritual.png Omaticaya.jpg File:Jake And Neytiri 7 HD.png Avatar-Special-Edition-banshees.jpg Huntingsturmbessts.jpg Jake And Neytiri 9 HD.png Jake and Quaritch - discussion.jpg Jake part of the clan.jpg File:Jake and Neytiri running.png File:Snapshot20091216211225.jpg File:At the tree of voices2.jpg File:Neytiri & Jake.jpg First Kiss.jpg PDVD 3292.JPG Mating.png Mated Pair Asleep.jpg Avatar br 1526 20100520 1679440618.jpg File:Avatar br 1547 20100520 2033430986.jpg File:Avatar br 1596 20100520 1916696272.jpg Avatar br 1619 20100520 2027218998.jpg Jake and Quaritch - arrest.jpg File:Grace and Team.jpg File:Hometree falling.jpg PDVD 0146.JPG RDA Security Prison Cell.JPG File:Sully Grace.png File:Grace and Jake.jpg File:Pandora11.jpg PDVD 3970.JPG I Will Fly With You.gif File:I will fly with you HD.png File:Avatar br 2190 20100627 1563734722.jpg Jake's speech2.jpg Jake Rallying the Na'vi HD.png File:Avatar br 2229 20100627 1129538026.jpg File:Avatar br 2312 20100627 1140732417.jpg File:Avatar br 2316 20100627 1189293957.jpg File:Avatar br 2320 20100627 1569567842.jpg Avatar br 2322 20100627 1259941925.jpg File:Avatar br 2339 20100627 2028628299.jpg File:Avatar br 2344 20100627 1638260565.jpg File:Jaketoruk.png PDVD 4826.JPG File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-02-22h16m17s157.png PDVD 4877.JPG File:Neytirisaves.jpg PDVD 5338.JPG PDVD 5358.JPG File:Vlcsnap-2010-05-04-23h05m30s65.jpg File:Tmaktonolongerneeded.png File:Jake stays on Pandora forever.jpg File:Avatar-avatar-12322142-1280-720.jpg Stare.jpg Jake and Grace.jpg File:Пара с Пандоры.png File:Avatar poster.jpg File:Officialposter.jpg Fanposterss001.jpg french-avatar-poster.jpg 81120.jpg File:Wallpaper 08 1280x1024.jpg Red-cyan images of Jake NOTE: To view these images properly you need to wear a pair of RED-Cyan 3D glasses! 3dimage007.jpg 3dimage015.jpg File:Jake Sully at the security briefing (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time 2 (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time 3 (red-cyan).jpg Waking up (RC).jpg 3dimage000.jpg Avatar 3D 101.jpg File:I need your help (red-cyan).jpg 3dimage008.jpg File:Jake Sully watching Neytiri riding her Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:He will try to kill you (red-cyan).jpg File:Outstanding (red-cyan).jpg File:Ikran rookery (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully chose his Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:Jake Sully catching his Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:I fell in love with the forest, with the Omaticaya people and with you (red-cyan).jpg File:This is our land (red-cyan).jpg 3dimage004.jpg File:Jake snarls (redcyan).jpg Category:galleries